I'm Still Here
by AmpHead
Summary: Karkat x Reader- Bare with me on this one! It's HUGE on the hurt/comfort and then a god awful amount of fluff. After feeling abandoned and ignored for so long, Karkat finally realizes that he still has something to hold on to.. him and you both. (T for the Sober!Gamzee scene- whoops !) Enjoy uwu


Kankri stood beside the old, worn wooden desk his 'little brother' Karkat was sitting at. He was actually quite intrigued, considering that one, the desk was the Sufferer's, two, only HE cared enough to write sermons, and three, Karkat was actually THERE. He never cared to stay in the same general vicinity as Kankri for over two minutes, yet here he had been for a solid two hours and not once had Karkat even looked up. Even as Karkat wrote when it hit the two and a half hour mark, Kankri left him. But just a half hour later Karkat finished, and was a little bit more confident then he was when he walked into the room. He left the paper on the desk and decided with more will then he wished that it was time to wake up.

-SMACK!-

Nepeta watched through the vent with blurred cat eyes as her friend totally lost it. Gamzee snapped the bow on his knee, when...

Karkat happened. He kicked open the door, and stormed in with his sickles just in time to see Nepeta slashed out of thin air. If that wasn't enough to wake him up what happened next was- a human charged out of the shadows, wielding their weapon high above their head as their black wings allowed them to fly at full speed towards Gamzee. "(Y/N)!" Karkat yelled, enough to catch your attention a little too late. You slammed into Gamzee, surprising him and knocking him fully off his feet. He stood back up though, red eyes full of hatred and rage as he rose a club above his head. What surprised you most was the indigo liquid that dripped onto your arms, from the sickle tip stuck in the high blood's chest.

-*+In a familiar dream bubble...+*-

'SIGNLESS,

For all the questions we asked and the answers we knew, we are lost now, and left here alone. They all thought that we'd be saved, but we're abandoned and unchanged. I want to hide my head, want to disappear... You know, as the leader, show them no fear. It's kind of like, we were dreaming, and now we've awoken to reality. But now, no one will listen to me! No, just ignore the leader, I see how it is. It's just... Sad, you know? When I cry out in vain... No one hears me, because I'm not here. Speaking of dreams though, I haven't seen (y/n) in a while... As the knight of dreams they should be popping up everywhere, right? I DUNNO, IT'S PROBABLY JUST ME...

I wanted you to know that I've been studying your sermons and...

...KNIGHT OF BLOOD.'

-Normal and in the future...-

Sighing, you paced down the long, dark hallways of the meteor you were still stuck on. Why? Because SBURB didn't give a fuck if you won the game or not. So many memories flooded your mind when you stepped into the computer room, most of them when Sollux was teaching you how to code. He would sit you on his lap and put his hands on yours, guiding your fingers to the right keys to help you get it. Glancing at the far wall, you saw him slumped there still, like on the day when he held your hand as you begged him not to die. "I literally lived four and a half times. I want to."

Quickly sliding out of that room, you tried to find your room. Man this place was confusing! You immediately turned around when you saw some olive color on the floor, because all too many times you walked beside the tail track that led to where Nepeta curled up and held Equius's lifeless hand as she took her last breath.

The air turned freezing cold and stale as you strolled to another door, trying desperately to remember to where it led. You wrapped your small blanket around you tighter, a shiver running down your spine. It had been about three weeks since Lord English cut your wings off as Karkat got the best of him, just a little too late, so you were practically a walking blanket monster when it got cold. On the other side of the door, the light suddenly turned on...

-*+That bubble again+*-

'SUFFERER,

I won, but our world was just on loan, The game had given it to the monsters for a home. They'll take us and throw us away! I'm sure you can relate to how I feel right now, alone with (y/n). Except, I haven't seen her... I'm scared! But I want to protect what is mine. I was the leader of them all, and all the darkness haven't called, most of them are just broken, battered or burned. I don't know what to pursue, I mean, my army is scattered, and honestly, I don't believe! But here where we're stranded out in space, I cry for (y/n) in vain... Can't they hear me, Sufferer?! I'M RIGHT HERE! Ugh...

...KNIGHT OF HELL.'

=== Where'd you go? Be (y/n).

When you enter the room, you end up realizing said room is a closet. So you giggle a bit and step out, petting the closet door before closing it and slipping into the room next to it. Flicking on a few of the lights, you gasp at your surroundings. More then ever, your heart beats painfully for your faithful leader, Karkat. Many nights you spent watching movies or simply talking and hanging out came flooding back to you... But you hadn't seen him since the night your wings got cut off. "SHIT!" You yelped in sudden alarm. THE BLANKET PILE FUCKING MOVE- ...oh. oooooh. Genius, your faithful leader was wallowing in self hatred and fuzzy blankets!

"Hey... Karkat?" You called softly. The pile of blankets stopped moving as Karkat held his breath. Smiling softly, you sat beside the blanket mass on the couch and began to put the fluffy things in the floor. When there was only one left, Karkat looked up at you. His eyes were red-rimmed and bloodshot, his lower lip bleeding from biting down on it too hard when he cried. You frowned deeply as you scooted over and opened up your arms, allowing the abandoned troll to crawl up into your lap and bury his face in your shirt. He soaked your shirt with the same translucent red tears staining his face as he cried, you holding him tightly.

It broke your heart, to say the least.

You had never seen him in such a poor state, and it wasn't long before you choked up as well. "K-Karkat, p-please! Please stop, I-I'm here..." You whimpered. Said troll only tightened his grip on you, before it really hit you how alone he must feel. And how he must feel after not being able to save his friends... He looked up at you with ruby eyes and opened his mouth to say something, but it was cut off by a kiss from you. "Karkat..." You sighed, tears threatening to fall. "Thank god you're okay." Karkat interrupted, a lot softer then usual.

-*+over to kri+*-

'So...

Even if I'm stranded out in space, there's no demon I can't face. They won't stop me, because I'm still here.

...thanks, I guess.

KARKAT VANTAS'

Kankri looked up at the Sufferer and smiled. "What'd you tell him?" He asked. Sufferer looked down at him softly and smiled, just the slightest bit.

"That at the last sermon, I had the Disciple."


End file.
